Extended Prom Remix
by Kat1005
Summary: Übersetzung des von S. Meyers veröffentlichen Twilight-Outtakes "Extended Prom Remix". Ausführliche Abschlussball-Vorbereitungen. Bellas Sicht.


**Hier ist die Übersetzung eines Twilight-Outtakes von Stephenie Meyers Homepage. Abschlussball-Vorbereitungen etwas ausführlicher, mit einer viel zu netten Rosalie, wenn ihr mich fragt. Nach Wunsch von Sassy Babe.**

* * *

„Wann wirst du mir endlich sagen, was los ist, Alice?"

„Du wirst schon sehen, du musst Geduld haben", befahl sie mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen.

Wir waren in meinem Truck, doch sie saß am Steuer. Noch drei Wochen, dann würde ich den Gehgips los sein und dann würde ich wegen der ganzen Chauffiererei ein Machtwort sprechen müssen. Ich fuhr gerne selbst.

Es war Ende Mai, und irgendwie schaffte es die Landschaft rund um Forks noch grüner zu erscheinen als sonst. Es war wunderschön, natürlich, und ich hatte gelernt, mich an den Wald zu gewöhnen, da ich mittlerweile so viel mehr Zeit dort verbrachte, als früher. Wir waren noch keine Freunde geworden, die Natur und ich, doch wir kamen einander näher.

Der Himmel war grau, doch das war mir ebenfalls recht. Er war perlgrau, ohne dabei düster zu wirken, nicht regnerisch und es war fast warm genug für meinen Geschmack. Die Wolken waren dicht und sicher, die Art von Wolken, die ich mochte, auf Grund der Freiheiten, die sie garantierten.

Doch trotz dieser annehmbaren Umstände fühlte ich mich unruhig. Zum Teil weil sich Alice so seltsam benahm. Sie hatte absolut darauf bestanden, einen Mädchentag an diesem Samstagmorgen einzulegen, mich hinauf nach Port Angeles zu fahren, um uns eine Maniküre und Pediküre geben zu lassen, wobei sie mir dabei verweigerte mir meine Nägel in einem zarten, unauffälligen Rosa lackieren zu lassen und befahl der Kosmetikerin stattdessen ein dunkel schimmerndes Rot zu verwenden – sie ging sogar so weit, die Zehen meines eingegipsten Fußes lackieren zu lassen.

Dann ging sie mit mir Schuhe kaufen, auch wenn ich nur jeweils einen Schuh anprobieren konnte. Trotz meiner energischen Proteste kaufte sie mir ein Paar der unpraktischsten und überteuerten Stilettos, die es gab – gefährlich aussehende Dinger, die nur durch ein dickes Seidenband gehalten wurden, dass sich über meinen Fuß kreuzte und man in einer großen Schlaufe hinter meinem Knöchel zusammen band. Sie waren in einem Blau ähnlich dunkler Hyazinthen und ich versuchte ihr erfolglos zu erklären, dass ich nichts besaß, dass ich dazu tragen könnte. Obwohl mein Kleiderschrank unangenehm voll war mit Kleidern, die sie mir in L.A. gekauft hatte – die meisten davon immer noch zu dünn, um sie jetzt in Forks tragen zu können – war ich sicher, dass ich nichts in dieser Farbe besaß. Und selbst wenn sich etwas in meiner Garderobe in genau diesem Farbton versteckte, würde es sicherlich nicht zu Stöckelschuhen passen. _Ich_ passte nicht zu Stöckelschuhen – ich konnte nicht mal sicher laufen, wenn ich Socken trug. Doch auch meine unanfechtbare Logik war völlig vergebens. Sie diskutierte ja nicht einmal mit mir.

„Na ja, es sind keine Biviano´s, doch sie werden´s schon tun", murmelte sie unverständlicherweise und beendete das Thema, indem sie dem in Ehrfurcht erstarrten Angestellten ihre Kreditkarte überreichte. Sie besorgte mir Mittagessen in einem Drive-Through-Restaurant, sagte mir, ich müsse im Auto essen, doch verweigerte mir zu erklären, warum wir so in Eile waren. Zudem musste ich sie auf dem Heimweg mehrmals dran erinnern, dass mein Truck einfach nicht in der Lage war, wie ein Sportwagen zu fahren, nicht einmal mit Rosalies Modifikationen, und sie solle dem armen Ding eine Pause gönnen. Normalerweise war Alice mein bevorzugter Chauffeur. Ihr machte es scheinbar nichts aus, nur läppische 20 oder 30 Meilen pro Stunde über der Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung zu fahren, wie es andere Personen anscheinend nicht ertragen konnten.

Doch Alice geheime Absichten waren natürlich nur ein Teil des Problems. Ich war zudem, wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen musste – ziemlich unruhig, da ich Edwards Gesicht bestimmt schon seit sechs Stunden nicht mehr gesehen hatte, was ein Rekord innerhalb der letzten zwei Monate sein dürfte.

Charlie war schwierig aber nicht total unmöglich gewesen. Er hatte sich an Edwards konstanter Präsenz im Haus gewöhnt, und konnte nichts finden, über das er sich beschweren könnte, wenn er Heim kam und wir meist zusammen am Küchentisch über unseren Hausaufgaben saßen – er schien sogar Edwards Gesellschaft zu genießen, wenn sie zusammen lautstark ein Spiel auf dem Sportkanal kommentierten. Doch er hatte nichts von seiner Strenge im Gesicht verloren, wenn er Edward an Schultagen um punkt zehn Uhr mit grimmiger Miene die Tür offen hielt. Natürlich hatte Charlie keine Ahnung von Edwards Fähigkeit in unter zehn Minuten seinen Wagen nach Hause zu bringen und zurück durchs Fenster in mein Zimmer zu schlüpfen.

Alice gegenüber war er wesentlich toleranter. Offensichtlich war ich auf weibliche Hilfe angewiesen, bis mein klobiger Gips durch etwas Einfacheres ersetzt werden konnte. Alice war ein Engel, war wie eine Schwester; jeden Morgen und Abend tauchte sie auf, um mir bei meiner täglichen Routine im Badezimmer zu helfen. Charlie war ihr enorm dankbar von der Horrorvorstellung befreit zu sein, seiner fast erwachsenen Teenager-Tochter beim Duschen zu helfen – diese Dinge waren ganz weit außerhalb seiner eigenen Komfort-Zone, und ebenso außerhalb meiner, um das hinzuzufügen. Doch es war mit mehr als nur Dankbarkeit gesprochen, wenn er Alice „Engel" nannte und er beobachtete sie mit leicht verwirrter Miene, wenn sie lachend durch das Haus tanzte und es erhellte. Kein Mensch konnte unbeeindruckt bleiben von ihrer atemberaubenden Schönheit und Eleganz, und jeden Abend wenn sie mit einem „Bis morgen dann, Charlie", durch die Tür hinaus schwebte, blickte er ihr staunend nach.

„Alice, fahren wir nun nach Hause?" fragte ich in dem Wissen, dass wir beide damit das weiße Haus am Fluss meinten.

„Ja." Sie grinste, kannte mich nur zu gut. „Aber Edward ist nicht dort."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist er denn?"

„Er musste ein paar Besorgungen machen."

„Besorgungen?", wiederholte ich verdutzt. „ Alice", meine Stimme wurde quengeliger, „bitte sag mir doch, was hier läuft."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, grinste immer noch. „Mir macht das einfach zu viel Spaß", erklärte sie. Als wir zurück zum Haus kamen, nahm mich Alice direkt mit die Treppe herauf in ihr Schlafzimmer-großes Badezimmer. Ich war überrascht Rosalie dort zu sehen, die mit einem überirdisch schönen Lächeln auf den Lippen hinter einem niedrigen, pinkfarbenen Stuhl wartete. Unmengen von Gerätschaften und Produkten bedeckten den langen Tisch.

„Hinsetzen," kommandierte Alice. Ich betrachtete sie sorgsam für eine Minute und entschied, dass sie vermutlich auch Gewalt anwenden würde, wenn nötig. Ich ließ mich mit dem Rest an Würde, die ich noch hatte, in den Stuhl fallen. Rosalie begann sofort meine Haare zu bürsten.

„Ich schätze du wirst mir auch nicht verraten, was das Ganze soll, oder?", fragte ich sie.

„Du kannst mich foltern", murmelte sie, vertieft ins Kämmen, „doch ich werde nichts sagen."

Rosalie hielt meinen Kopf übers Waschbecken, während Alice mein Haar mit einem Shampoo wusch, das nach Minze und Grapefruit roch. Alice trocknete die nassen Strähnen sorgsam mit einem Handtuch und sprühte fast die gesamte Flasche von irgendetwas, das nach Gurke roch, auf die feuchte Masse und rubbelte sie erneut mit dem Handtuch.

Dann kämmten sie flink durch das Gewirr; was auch immer dieses Gurkenzeug war, es machte die Haare zähmbar. Vielleicht sollte ich mir was davon kaufen. Dann nahmen sich beide einen Fön und machten sich ans Werk.

Als die Minuten verstrichen und sie immer wieder neue nasse Strähnen entdeckten, begannen sie etwas besorgt dreinzuschauen. Ich lächelte schadenfroh. Manche Dinge konnten selbst Vampire nicht beschleunigen.

„Sie hat wirklich schrecklich viele Haare", kommentierte Rosalie unruhig.

„Jasper!", rief Alice deutlich, aber nicht laut. „Bring mir noch einen Fön!"

Jasper kam ihnen zu Hilfe und hatte irgendwie noch zwei weitere Föne aufgetrieben, die er amüsiert auf meinen Kopf richtete, während die anderen weiter ihrer Aufgabe nachgingen.

„Jasper…", begann ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Tut mir Leid, Bella. Ich darf nichts sagen."

Erleichtert verschwand er wieder, als alles getrocknet war. Mein Haar stand sieben Zentimeter weit ab von meinem Kopf.

„Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?" fragte ich entsetzt. Doch sie ignorierten mich, holten eine Box mit beheizbaren Lockenwicklern raus.

Ich versuchte sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sich mein Haar nicht locken lassen würde, doch sie ignorierten mich und pinselten etwas, das eine ungesunde gelbe Farbe hatte, in jede Strähne, bevor sie sie auf einen heißen Lockenwickler aufwickelten.

„Hast du Schuhe gefunden?", fragte Rosalie eindringlich, während sie arbeiteten, als wäre diese Antwort lebensentscheidend.

„Ja – sie sind perfekt", schnurrte Alice zufrieden.

Ich beobachtete Rosalie im Spiegel, wie sie erleichtert nickte, als wäre ihr eine große Last von den Schultern gefallen.

„Dein Haar sieht hübsch aus", bemerkte ich. Nicht, dass es nicht immer perfekt war – doch heute hatte sie es hochgesteckt und ein Turm aus weichen, goldenen Locken krönte ihren perfekten Kopf.

„Danke." Sie lächelte. Sie nahmen nun ein weiteres Set an Lockenwicklern.

„Was denkst du über Make-up?", fragte Alice.

„Dass es ätzend ist.", kommentierte ich. Sie ignorierten mich.

„Sie braucht nicht viel – ihre Haut sieht ohne besser aus", bemerkte Rosalie.

„Lippenstift genügt also.", entschied Alice.

„Und Mascara und Eyeliner", fügte Rosalie zu, „nur ganz wenig."

Ich seufzte lautstark. Alice kicherte. „Geduld, Bella. Das macht Spaß."

„Na ja, euch vielleicht", grummelte ich.

Mittlerweile hatten sie alle Wickler fest und unbequem auf meinem Kopf festgesteckt.

„Lass sie uns nun anziehen." Alice klang ganz aufgeregt vor Vorfreude. Sie wartete nicht darauf, bis ich selbst aus dem Badezimmer gehumpelt war. Stattdessen hob sie mich hoch und trug mich in Emmetts und Rosalies großes, weißes Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Bett lag ein Kleid. Natürlich blau wie Hyazinthen.

„Und? was denkst du?", trällerte Alice.

Das war eine gute Frage. Es hatte einen weichen Rüschenausschnitt, offensichtlich dazu gedacht sehr tief zu sitzen und mit nackten Schultern getragen zu werden, mit langen, drapierten Ärmeln bis zum Handgelenk. Das durchscheinende Mieder war umgeben von einem weiteren, leicht geblümten, hyazinth-farbigen Stoff, der an der linken Seite zusammen gerafft war. Das blumige Material war hinten länger, doch vorne legte es mehrere Schichten hyazinthfarbenen Stoffes frei, der zum t-förmigen Abschluss hin farblich weiter aufhellte.

„Alice", jammerte ich. „Das kann ich nicht tragen!"

„Warum?", fragt sie mit harter Stimme.

„Das Oberteil ist komplett durchsichtig!"

„Das ziehst du darunter an", Rosalie hielt ein ominös-anmutiges, blassblaues Kleidungsstück hoch.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich ängstlich.

„Das ist ein Korsett, Dummchen", sagte Alice ungeduldig. „Ziehst du es jetzt an oder muss ich noch Jasper holen, damit er dich festhält, während ich das tue?", drohte sie.

„Du solltest eigentlich meine Freundin sein", warf ich ihr vor.

„Bella, sei nett", seufzte sie, „Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ein Mensch gewesen zu sein und ich versuche hier stellvertretend dafür etwas Spaß zu haben. Und abgesehen davon ist es nur zu deinem Besten."

Ich beschwerte und schämte mich viel, doch sie brauchten nicht lang, um mich in das Kleid zu bekommen. Ich musste zugeben, das Korsett hatte seine Vorzüge.

„Wow", staunte ich, als ich an mir hinab sah. „Ich habe ja ein echtes Decollete."

„Wer hätte das gedacht", kicherte Alice, begeistert von ihrer Arbeit. Ich war jedoch nicht ganz so begeister.

„Meinst du nicht, dieses Kleid ist etwas zu…ich weiß nicht, modisch gewagt…für Forks?", fragte ich zögerlich.

„Ich denke die Worte, die du suchst sind haute couture", lachte Rosalie.

„Es ist nicht für Forks, sondern für Edward", stellte Alice fest. „Es ist genau richtig."

Dann brachten sie mich zurück ins Bad, entwanden meine Locken mit fliegenden Fingern.

Mit Schock sah ich zu, wie Kaskaden von Locken herunterpurzelten. Rosalie nahm die meisten dieser hoch und drehte sie vorsichtig zu einem Pferdeschwanz.

Während Rosalie weiter arbeitete, umrandete Alice meine Augen geschwind mit einer dünnen schwarzen Linie, tuschte die Wimpern und trug vorsichtig dunkelroten Lippenstift auf meine Lippen auf. Dann schoss sie aus dem Zimmer und kehrte umgehend mit den Schuhen zurück.

„Perfekt", sagte Rosalie begeistert, als Alice sie ihr präsentierte.

Alice zog mir gekonnt den gemeingefährlichen Schuh an und warf einen spekulierenden Blick auf meine Gips.

„Ich denke, wir haben getan, was wir konnten." Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Glaubst du Charlie würde uns erlauben…?" Sie schaute Rosalie an.

„Das bezweifle ich", erwiderte Rosalie trocken. Alice seufzte.

Beide hoben den Kopf.

„Er ist zurück." Ich wusste, wen sie mit „er" meinten und Schmetterlinge tanzten in meinem Bauch.

„Er kann warten. Eine wichtige Sache fehlt noch", sagte Alice. Wieder hob sie mich hoch – diesmal eine Notewendigkeit, ich war sicher, dass ich in diesem Schuh nicht laufen könnte – und trug mich in ihren Raum, wo sie mich vor ihrem breiten, gerahmten und bodenlangen Spiegel absetzte.

„Und", sagte sie. „Verstehst du jetzt?"

Ich starrte die Fremde im Spiegel an. Sie wirkte sehr groß in dem hohen Schuh und den langen, schlanken Kurven, in denen sich das Kleid anschmiegte. Der Ausschnitt des Korsetts – wo ihre normalerweise unbeeindruckende Wölbung ihrer Brüste erneut meinen Blick einfing – ließ ihren Hals sehr lang erscheinen, ebenso die Wogen glänzender Locken, die sich über ihren Rücken ergossen. Die Farbe von Hyazinthen war perfekt für sie und betonte das Creme ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Haut und das Rosa ihrer erröteten Wangen. Sie war sehr hübsch, das musste ich zugeben.

„Okay, Alice", lächelte ich. „Ich verstehe."

„Vergiss es nicht", befahl sie.

Sie hob mich erneut hoch und trug mich zum Treppenabsatz.

„Dreh dich um und schließ deine Augen!", rief sie die Stufen hinunter. „Und halt dich raus aus meinem Kopf – verdirb es nicht."

Sie zögerte, stieg langsamer als sonst die Treppen hinab bis sie sehen konnte, dass er gehorchte. Dann flog sie förmlich den Rest der Stufen hinunter. Edward, sehr groß und dunkel – ich hab ihn nie zuvor Schwarz tragen sehen - stand vor der Eingangstür, und wandte uns den Rücken zu. Alice stellte mich aufrecht hin, glättete mein Kleid, zupfte ein paar Locken zu Recht und zog sich zurück, setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker und schaute uns zu. Rosalie folgte ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Darf ich schauen?" Seine Stimme klang gespannt voller Erwartungen und mein Herzschlag verlor seinen gleich bleibenden Rhythmus.

„Okay…jetzt," dirigierte Alice.

Er drehte sich sofort um und erstarrte mit weit geöffneten, topazfarbenden Augen. Ich spürte, wie die Hitze meinen Nacken hinauf kroch und in meine Wangen strömte. Ich spürte wieder diese alte Angst aufflackern, dass er nur ein Traum war und unmöglich real sein konnte. Er trug einen Anzug und gehörte eher auf eine Filmleinwand und nicht zu mir. Ich starrte in ungläubig und bewundert an.

Langsam kam er auf mich zu, zögerte, als er nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt war.

„Alice, Rosalie…ich danke euch", haucht er ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden. Ich hörte Alice zufrieden kichern.

Er kam einen Schritt näher und legte eine kalte Hand unter mein Kinn und hob es an um seine Lippen auf meinen Hals zu pressen.

„Du bist es", murmelte er gegen meine Haut. Er zog sich zurück und hatte plötzlich weiße Blumen in der anderen Hand.

„Freesien", informierte er mich, als er sie mir ins Haar steckte.

Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete mich erneut. Er lächelte sein Lächeln, das ein Herz zum Stillstand bringen konnte. „Du bist so über alle Maße wunderschön."

„Das wollte ich gerade sagen", ich ließ meine Stimme so heiter wie möglich klingen. „Gerade, als ich mich selbst davon überzeugen konnte, dass du wirklich real bist, tauchst du auf und siehst so aus und ich fang erneut an zu befürchten, dass ich alles nur träume."

Schnell nahm er mich in den Arm. Er hielt mich ganz nah an sein Gesicht und sein Blick brannte vor Intensität, als er mich noch näher an sich zog.

„Pass auf den Lippenstift auf!", kommandierte Alice.

Er lachte rebellisch, doch legte seine Lippen stattdessen auf die Vertiefung über meinem Schlüsselbein.

„Bist du bereit zu gehen?"

„Wird mir irgendwer irgendwann mal verraten, was der Anlass ist?"

Er lachte wieder und schaute über seine Schulter hinweg hinüber zu seinen Schwestern. „Sie hat es nicht erraten?"

„Nein", kicherte Alice. Edward lachte amüsiert. Ich funkelte sie an.

„Was hab ich verpasst?"

„Keine Sorge, du wirst es noch früh genug herausbekommen", versicherte er mir.

„Setz sie ab, Edward, damit ich ein Foto machen kann", Esme kam die Treppen hinunter und hielt eine silberne Kamera in der Hand.

„Fotos?" grummelte ich, als er mich vorsichtig auf meinen gesunden Fuß stellte.

Ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. „Wird man dich auf den Bildern sehen können?" fragte ich sarkastisch. Er grinste mich an.

Esme machte ein paar Schnappschüsse von uns, bis Edward lachend darauf hinwies, dass wir uns verspäten würden.

„Wir sehen uns dann dort", rief Alice, als er mich zur Tür trug.

„Alice wird dort sein? Wo immer dort auch sein mag?" Ich fühlte mich etwas besser.

„Und Jasper und Emmett und Rosalie."

Ich runzelte die Stirn in Konzentration als ich versuchte dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Er kicherte über meinen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bella", rief Esme hinter mir, „Dein Vater ist am Telefon."

„Charlie?" fragten Edward und ich gleichzeitig. Esme brachte mir das Telefon, doch er griff danach, als sie versuchte es mir zu überreichen, hielt mich mühelos mit einem Arm davon fern.

„Hey!", protestierte ich, doch er sprach bereits.

„Charlie? Ich bin es. Was ist los?". Er klang besorgt. Ich erbleichte. Doch dann wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert und dann hinterlistig.

„Gib ihm den Hörer, Charlie – lass mich mit ihm sprechen." Was auch immer vor sich ging, Edward amüsierte sich zu gut dafür, dass Charlie in Gefahr sein könnte. Ich entspannte mich wieder etwas.

„Hallo Tyler, hier spricht Edward Cullen", seine Stimme klang sehr freundlich an der Oberfläche. Doch ich kannte ihn gut genug, um den leicht drohenden Unterton herauszuhören. Was machte Tyler bei mir zu Hause? Die grauenvolle Wahrheit begann mir zu dämmern.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn es eine Art von Missverständnis gegeben hat, Bella ist heute Abend verhindert." Edwards Tonfall änderte sich und die Drohung in seiner Stimme war nun viel leichter herauszuhören. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, sie wird jeden Abend für jeden anderen außer mir verhindert sein. Nicht persönlich gemeint. Es tut mir Leid für deine Pläne für diesen Abend." Er klang überhaupt nicht, als täten es ihm Leid. Dann legte er mit einem selbstgerechten Lächeln auf den Lippen auf.

„Du willst mich mit auf den Abschlussball nehmen!", warf ich ihm außer mir vor Wut vor. Mein Hals und meine Wangen verfärbten sich rot vor Zorn. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen vor Wut.

Er hatte die Intensität meiner Reaktion nicht erwartet, das war klar. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und sein Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Mach es nicht so schwer, Bella."

„Bella, wir alles gehen hin.", ermunterte mich Alice, die plötzlich neben mir stand.

„Warum tust du mir das an?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

„Es wird Spaß machen." Alice klang immer noch enthusiastisch.

Doch Edward beugte sich hinunter, um mit seidener aber ernster Stimme in mein Ohr zu flüstern. „Du bist nur ein Mal ein Mensch, Bella. Tu mir den Gefallen."

Dann entfesselte er die volle Kraft seiner goldenen Augen und meine Entschlossenheit begann mit ihrer Wärme zu schmelzen.

„Na schön", schmollte ich, und funkelte ihn weniger effektiv als beabsichtigt an. „Ich werde gehen. Doch du wirst schon sehen.", warnte ich ihn grimmig. „Du solltest dich um mein Ungeschick sorgen. Wahrscheinlich werd ich mir auch noch mein anderes Bein brechen. Sieh dir diesen Schuh an! Das ist eine Todesfalle!" Zum Beweis hielt ich mein gesundes Bein hoch.

„Hmmm." Er starrte mein Bein ein wenig länger an als notwendig und schaute dann Alice mit strahlenden Augen an. „Nochmals danke schön."

„Du wirst zu spät zu Charlies kommen", erinnerte ihn Esme.

„Alles klar, lass uns gehen", er schwang mich durch die Tür.

„Ist Charlie mit von der Partie?" fragte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Natürlich", grinste er.

Abgelenkt wie ich war bemerkte ich es nicht sofort. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte ich das silberne Auto gesehen und ging davon aus, dass es sich um den Volvo handelte. Doch er beugte sich so tief hinunter, um mich hineinzusetzen, dass ich dachte, er würde mich auf den Boden setzen.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich überrascht, als ich mich in einem unbekannten Coupe wieder fand. „Wo ist der Volvo?"

„Der Volvo ist ein Fahrzeug für den Alltag", erklärte er mir zögerlich und erwartete wohl einen erneuten Wutanfall. „Dieses Auto ist für besondere Anlässe."

„Was wird Charlie nur denken?" Ich schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als er einstieg und den Motor startete. Er schnurrte.

„Oh, die meisten der Bewohner von Forks glauben, dass Carlisle ein begeisterter Autosammler ist." Er raste durch den Wald Richtung Highway.

„Und ist er das nicht?"

„Nein, das ist mehr mein Hobby. Rosalie sammelt auch Autos, doch sie schraubt lieber an ihnen herum als sie zu fahren. Sie hat viel an diesem Wagen für mich getan."

Ich fragte mich immer noch warum wir auf dem Weg zurück zu Charlies Haus waren, als er den Wagen davor abstellte. Das Verandalicht brannte, obwohl es noch nicht ganz dunkel war. Charlie musste uns erwarten, spähte vermutlich bereits durch das Fenster. Ich errötete, fragte mich ob die erste Reaktion meines Vaters über das Kleid ähnlich sein würde wie meine. Edward schlenderte in für ihn langsamen Tempo ums Auto herum, um mir die Tür zu öffnen – bestätigte mich damit in meiner Vermutung, dass Charlie uns beobachtete.

Dann, als Edward mich behutsam aus dem Auto hob, kam Charlie - ganz untypisch für ihn - hinaus in den Garten, um uns zu begrüßen. Meine Wangen brannten; Edward bemerkte dies und sah mich fragend an. Doch ich hatte mir völlig unnötig Sorgen gemacht. Charlie beachtete mich überhaupt nicht.

„Ist das ein Aston Martin?", fragte er mit ehrfürchtiger Stimme.

„Ja – die Vanquish." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, doch er hielt sich zurück.

Charlie pfeifte anerkennend.

„Willst du sie mal ausprobieren?". Edward hielt ihm die Schlüssel hin.

„Charlies Augen lösten sich schließlich vom Wagen. Er schaute Edward ungläubig an – gemischt mit ein klein wenig Hoffnung.

„Nein", sagte er zögernd, „Was würde dein Vater dazu sagen?"

„Carlisle würde es überhaupt nichts ausmachen", sagte Edward wahrheitsgetreu und lachte. „Nur zu." Er drückte Charlie den Schlüssel in seine nur allzu bereite Hand.

„Na ja, nur eine kleine Runde…" Charlie streichte abwesend mit einer Hand über den Kotflügel. Edward half mir zur Eingangstür zu hüpfen, nahm mich hoch sobald wir drinnen waren, und trug mich in die Küche

„Das hat ja prima geklappt", sagte ich. „Er hatte gar keine Chance sich über das Kleid aufzuregen."

Edward blinzelte. „Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht", gab er zu. Mit kritischer Miene ließ er seinen Blick erneut über mein Kleid gleiten. „Ich denke es war eine gute Idee nicht den Truck zu nehmen."

Unwillig löste ich meinen Blick lange genug von seinem Gesicht, um zu bemerken, dass das Licht in der Küche ungewöhnlich gedämpft erschien. Auf dem Tisch standen Kerzen, sehr viele sogar, vielleicht zwanzig oder dreißig große weiße Kerzen. Der alte Esstisch war bedeckt mit einer langen weißen Tischdecke, die Stühle mit weißem Stoff verkleidet.

„Hast du daran den ganzen Tag über gearbeitet?"

„Nein, dass hat nur eine Sekunde gedauert. Es war das Essen, wofür ich den ganzen Tag gebraucht habe. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, wenn ich dich in ein teures Restaurant mitnehme, nicht dass es hier in der Gegend viele von diesen gibt, aber ich dachte du könntest dich nicht über deine eigene Küche beschweren."

Er setzte mich auf einen der weiß bezogenen Stühle und begann Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank und dem Ofen aufzutischen. Ich bemerkte, dass nur für eine Person gedeckt war.

„Wirst du Charlie nicht auch was von dem Essen abgeben? Irgendwann wird er schließlich wieder nach Hause kommen."

„Charlie könnte nicht einen weiteren Bissen mehr zu sich nehmen – wer glaubst du war mein Vorkoster? Ich musste doch sicher gehen, dass das alles auch essbar ist." Er stellte mir einen Teller hin, der voller Dinge war, die ziemlich essbar aussahen. Ich seufzte.

„Bist du immer noch böse?" Er zog den anderen Stuhl um den Tisch, damit er sich neben mich sitzen konnte.

„Nein. Na ja, eigentlich schon, aber nicht in diesem Moment. Ich dachte nur gerade – weg ist sie, die einzige Sache, in der ich besser war als du. Das sieht fantastisch aus." Ich seufzte erneut.

Er kicherte. „Noch hast du es nicht probiert – sei optimistisch, vielleicht ist es ja furchtbar."

Ich nahm einen Bissen, hielt inne, und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ist es furchtbar?", fragte er schockiert.

„Nein, es ist fabelhaft, was sonst."

„Das ist eine Erleichterung." Er lächelte, so wunderschön. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es gibt noch jede Menge andere Dinge, in denen du besser bist."

„Nenn mir nur eine."

Zuerst antwortete er nicht, strich nur sanft mit seinem kühlen Finger über mein Schlüsselbein, hielt meinem Blick stand mit diesen sanften Augen bis meine Haut brannte und ich errötete.

„Das zum Beispiel", murmelte er, berührte sie Röte meiner Wangen. „Ich habe niemals jemanden kennen gelernt, der so schön errötet wie du."

„Na toll", grummelte ich. „Reaktionen, die ich nicht steuern kann – darauf kann ich ja echt stolz sein."

„Du bist außerdem die mutigste Person, die ich kenne."

„Mutig?", spottete ich.

„Du verbringst deine gesamte Freizeit in der Gesellschaft von Vampiren, das erfordert einiges. Und du zögerst nicht, dich gefährlich nahe meiner Zähnen zu begeben…"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste, dir würde nichts einfallen."

Er lachte. „Ich meine es ernst, weißt du. Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Iss." Ungeduldig nahm er meine Gabel und begann mich zu füttern. Das Essen war wirklich perfekt, natürlich.

Charlie kam heim, als ich fast fertig war. Sorgsam beobachtete ich seine Miene, doch mein Glück blieb mir weiter treu, er war noch zu berauscht von dem Wagen, als dass er mein Kleid bemerkte. Er gab Edward die Schlüssel zurück.

„Danke Edward", er lächelte verträumt. „Das ist ja mal ein Auto."

„Gern geschehen."

„Und wie war es?" Charlie schaute auf meinen leeren Teller.

„Perfekt." Ich seufzte.

„Weißt du Bella, vielleicht solltest du ihn bald wieder für uns kochen üben lassen", deutete er an.

Ich warf Edward einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich bin sicher, das wird er, Dad."

Erst als wir zur Tür raus gingen, wachte Charlie komplett auf. Edward hatte zur Unterstützung seinen Arm um meine Taille gelegt, während ich auf dem unsicheren Schuh weiterhüpfte.

„Ähm, die siehst sehr…erwachsen aus, Bella." Ich konnte die väterliche Missbilligung in seiner Stimmer herauszuhören.

„Alice hat mich eingekleidet. Ich hatte nicht viel dazu zu sagen."

Edward lachte so leise, dass nur ich ihn hören konnte.

„Nun ja, wenn Alice…" er ließ den Satz unbeendet, klang nun etwas beruhigter. „Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, Bells." Er hielt inne, ein leichtes Glitzern war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. „Also, hab ich noch mehr junge Männer in Anzügen zu erwarten, die heut Abend vor meiner Tür stehen?"

Ich stöhnte und Edward kicherte. Wie jemand so ahnungslos sein konnte wie Tyler konnte ich nicht verstehen. Es war ja nicht gerade so als hätten Edward und ich uns besonders heimlichtuerisch in der Schule verhalten. Wir kamen und gingen gemeinsam, Edward trug mich ja förmlich zu meinem Unterricht, ich verbrachte an jedem Tag die Mittagspause mit ihm und seinen Geschwistern und er scheute auch nicht davor zurück, mich vor den Augen der anderen zu küssen. Tyler brauchte wirklich professionelle Hilfe.

„Das hoffe ich", grinste Edward meinen Dad an. „Der Kühlschrank ist voller Rest – sag ihnen, sie können sich ruhig bedienen."

„Ich glaube nicht – das ist alles meins", brummelte Charlie.

„Merk dir ihre Namen, Charlie". Die Spur von Bedrohlichkeit in seiner Stimme war wohl nur für meine Ohren zu hören.

„Schluss jetzt!", befahl ich.

Gott sei Dank schafften wir es anschließend endlich zum Auto und fuhren davon.

* * *

**Freue mich über jeden Kommentar. Möchte noch jemand etwas übersetzt bekommen? **


End file.
